New way rewrite
by TenshiFighter
Summary: Discontinued
1. A second chance

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A second chance

* * *

Naruto TenTen and Sasuke were stood in front of the gates of their old home Konoha which was now ruins from the battle that had been both won and lost. They had checked all of the shinobi scattered killing any surviving enemies of Konoha and Konoha shinobi that attacked them. They also saw shikamaru and ino wereTenTen and Sasuke put their hands on Naruto's shoulder and naruto did the same. They disappeared in a yellow flash appearing in front of a cave were the others was hiding incase there was any other survivors that would try to attack them or take advantage. "WERE BACK YOU GUYS!!" Naruto shouted. A group came out of the cave covering their eyes with their hands since it was day and they hadn't been outside of the cave in days unless they needed to get a wash. When they were used to the light they removed their hands from their eyes. "what took you guys so long" Ino asked them

"Well not our fault Konoha is so big" Tenten replied. The others which were Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Temari and Kakashi just nodded in agreement. Kakashi walked over to naruto and wrapped his arms around naruto whispering "Why are you in henge naruto-kun" sighing Naruto Stepped out from kakashi's arms and said "TenTen, Shikamaru and Ino do you think it's time for us to show them?" The three of them nodded and Naruto sighed again and did some handsigns.

There was a shimmer of light and there stood the most beautiful women you could ever imagine. She had ankle length blonde hair, tan skin and whisker marks. She was wearing a beautiful ankle length dress(one in vamp knight guilty ending) and no shoes. She opened her eyes revealing saphire blue eyes that sparkled. Shikamaru did the same handsigns revealing a man with black hair(same style as gaara's hair in shippuden), apple green eyes, slightly tan skintone and whisker marks. Next was ino revealing a women who looked the same as the other women with fox ears, whisker marks, ankle length blonde hair and saphire blue eyes and lastly was TenTen revealing a women with ankle length brown hair, apple green eyes, and whisker marks. The rest of the group stepped back. someone who looked like gaara came out and stood in next to the people his eyes a mix saphire blue and apple green.

It took a few minutes for them to get over the shot and Kakashi spoke up saying "Who are you?"

"Aww Kashi-kun you don't recognise us. do we really...." the women started but stopped when shikamaru whispered something in her ear. She giggled which sounded like music to their ears as did tenten's and ino's when they to giggled and shikamaru and the guy with red hair just chuckled. "sigh, they really are hopeless sometimes. Well if you must know that is still shikamaru, ino and tenten but not as you know them and they have different and that over there is gaara-kun obviously only it isnt at the same time he also has a different name" The blonde women explained.

"yeah but who are you?" kakashi asked the blonde women.

"Well you all know Naruto Uzamaki right?" she started and they nodded "Well it's me you Bakas except my real name is Natsumi Kazama Senjuu" she finished. Everyone took a few second to register that before coming out of there shock whilst Kakashi just stood there in shock at the news. "But y-your s-suppossed t-to b-be d-d-dead. H-How a-are y-you a-alive?" he stuttered.

"I was put under an advanced henge which i released a few days ago staying under normal henge because i knew this time would come" she replied. She tensed and sniffed the air before growling then going quiet saying "seems that we have some visitors" a group of people attacked them killing temari, shino, kiba, hinata and kakashi. They were about to attack them but suddenly they couldn't move and saw that one of the alive had caught them with his shadow possesion jutsu. "well well what do we have here some suriving ninja." shikamaru started "Well lets get rid of them shall we" he finished in a bored tone as he released the jutsu and Natsumi slit their throats.

It took a while for it to sink in before the Natsumi Ino and TenTen broke down crying and Shikamaru and Gaara comforted them. there was a light and they all fell unconsious only to wake up looking like they do but a 12year old version of them selves when they realised they had been sent back to make things right.

Natsumi got up and found she was still in her ankle length dress(tenten and ino were wearing same dress btw and the boys were jus wearing black ninja pants and a white t-shirt) she met up with Ino tenten and shikamaru and saw they were in the same situation. They then disappeared and reappeared in the hokage's office nearly giving the poor old hokage a heart attack. The hokage asked them "who are you?"

"well jii-san i'm surprised you don't recognise us. This is Ino real name: Itsumo Hakumi Kazama, TenTen real name: Hikari Michiyo, shikamaru real name: Haruka Mitchiyo and me Naruto real name: Natsumi Hakumi Kazama were from the future. but in this time we are Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Kudochi, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzamaki also there is the Naruto of this time but he is in whirlpool and is known and Naruto Hakumi Kazama though you all know him as Naruto Uzamaki." she replied

"Well i'm not gonna ask for story now and since you in this time have the genin exam today well last years genin have to take it again aswell. So follow me" The hokage said heading towards the Academy

Iruka had called out the names and noticed that Ino and Shikamaru weren't there neither was naruto or tenten when the hokage walked in with 3 girls and a boy behind him. "Mornin Iruka-kun" the hokage said to Iruka handing him a piece of paper "Well seems we have 2 students fromt this year and one from last year re-joining. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru naru and Tenten kudoichi. Also we have a new student Natsumi Uzamaki." Iruka said and said 4 went to the back and sat in the empty row as the hokage left and Iruka handed out the test. At the end of the day they all passed and mizuki got beat up and sent to prison.


	2. Team 7

I don't own naruto. In my story its natsumi who's kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

* * *

Team 7

* * *

Natsumi sighed getting up and getting dressed in a pain for denim shorts, a grey tank top, a waist belt and black ugg boots wearing hear ankle length hair was in a side pony tail her bangs framing her face and her ninja head band as a loose belt to complete the look before heading to go find out her team. She saw Ino wearing the same but instead of a grey tank top it was a white tank top and her hair ankle length hair was in its usual style(how she wears it as a genin in the episodes). Tenten was also wearing the same but a blank tank top instead of a white or grey tank top. They each had the same tattoo on their leg(if you have imvu its the leg tattoo by pop) which had just appeared this morning.

At the academy Tenten ino and Natsumi walked in just as sakura ran past them and shouted "HA I WIN INO-PIG!!!" Ino just shrugged and walked to sit with Shikamaru and Choji whilst natsumi took the seat next to sasuke and TenTen sat on the desk in front of his seat staring at him. He winked which told her he recieved his memory and noticed that he had a tribal tattoo on his arm which natsumi noticed and they looked to see that shikamaru had exactly the same one before turning their attention back to sasuke and Tenten shuddered when she heard sakura shriek telling natsumi to move but natsumi kept her attention on sasuke and Tenten.

Iruka walked into the room just as someone leaned back accidently knocking Tenten causing her's and sasuke's lips to touch making them kiss. They quickly pulled apart after five seconds both blushing. Natsumi just giggled. "well seems all last years teams leave except for team 9" Iruka announced getting everyones attention and all the last year genins left except for team 9 who Tenten went and sat with her team who was sat in the front row in the middle. "okay team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Sasuke uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki and Natsumi will be on your team until she is able to join up with her own team your sensei is Kakashi and there will be one more since there is four of you on the team. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba inuzuka and Shino Aburame your sensei will Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru nara and Choji akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You will meet your team sensei after lunch" with that said everyone but team 7, 8, 9 and 10 left though sakura decided to leave not wanting to be stuck in the classroom. Iruka saw this and noticed they decided to sit in a group eating. They saw Iruka sat down at his desk on his own eating his lunch so they invited their sensei over saying "come sit with us iruka sensei" smiling he joined them and they all got to know each other and Iruka got to know them more whilst they got to know him more at the same time. When the bell they stayed sat like that talking about different Iruka slowly gaining there trust but not enough for them to tell him the truth just yet.

They stopped talkin when the sensei's arrived. Team 9 had already left because Gai got there early. Every other team had already left except for Team 7. 'Sasuke' was sat there quietly whilst sakura fawned over him clueless that it was and clone whilst the real sasuke was walking up and down the wall at the back of the room. Natsumi mean while had disappeared of somewhere and then reappeared with three bowls of ramen giving one to the real sasuke and keeping one for herself. The three of them sat talkin getting to know each other more when Natsumi looked at Iruka and said "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi should be anyminute now and to earn our trust you have to prove that you are trustworthy." as if on cue Kakashi walked in and threw and kunai at the sasuke clone when he noticed and it went poof causing Sakura to scream. Sasuke shuddering at the memories he recieved from the clone. He told them to meet him on the roof then shushined to the roof Sasuke and Natsumi soon after leaving Sakura to walk there.

Natsumi and Sasuke were on the roof with their sensei wating for Sakura. "kakashi-sensei before we tell you the truth, you have to prove that you are trustworthy" Natsumi said. Kakashi was about ot qestion further when sakura walked out on to the roof so he shut up about it with a glare from Natsumi and Sasuke. "Ok now i want you to introduce yourselves saying about thing like your hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams" Kakashi said

"Umm sensei could you go first just so we know what to do." Sakura asked

"well okay then. I'm Kakashi Hatake i have many likes and dislikes, hobbies i have lots of hobbies and dreams well i don't really want to tell you that. ok pinky your turn" Kakashi said

"i'm Sakura Haruno my likes are[squeal] My dislikes are TenTen Natsumi and Ino-pig, my dream for the future is [extremely loud squeal]" she said.

"okay your turn" he said pointing to sasuke

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. my likes not saying , dislikes fangirls, fanboys, a snake, a c.b(thats short for cherryblossom) other dislikes not saying and dreams are personal and my own buisness" Sasuke said

"ok blondie your turn"

"I'm Natsumi Uzamaki. I like my friends and other stuff which not saying, dislikes a snake, a c.b, fangirls, fanboys and other stuff, my dreams well i can't say" Natsumi said.

"Ok tommorow we will have a survival test. It has a 90% chance failure and no this isn't like the genin exam, that was just a test to see if you had what it takes to become genin. so meet at training ground 7 tommorow 8:00am. don't be late" kakashi said as shushined away to where ever he was going. Sasuke and Natsumi disappeared after him and sakura just walked home.

Sakura arrived at the training grounds half an hour early so she sat down and talked to her inner self. 2 hours later sasuke and natsumi showed up Kakashi with them. "YOUR LATE!!" Sakura shouted. "Well we knew kakashi was going to be two hours late so we decided to do some stuff first" Natsumi and Sasuke started "As for Kakashi we joined him with some stuff he had to do then did somet else and now we came here since we finished" they finished. Kakashi explained the test and nodded to sasuke and naruto who made clones which acted as them but were blood clones as kakashi made a blood clone and they went to visit the memorial and then uchiha manor to pay their respects to the dead. Through today Kakashi had earned some more of their trust but not enough yet to learn the truth.

Kakashi Natsumi and Sasuke re-appeared just as sakura screamed and they knew the kakashi blood clone had done genjutsu though kakashi didn't know they knew. The Natsumi blood clone was carrying sakura but had put gloves and a coat on first before doing so. The bell rang just as sasuke clone came. Natsumi was tied to the stump to make it look like was there the whole time whilst sasuke was given lunch box to make it look like he had be there all the time and Sakura was given a lunch box . Sakura just ignored Natsumi and Sasuke going went of in her own world. Whilst sasuke reached up and fed Natsumi. Kakashi appeared and let Natsumi down as he said "Well Sasuke and Natsumi pass but you Sakura failed to grasp the true meaning would you mind explaining it to her Natsumi"

"Cerrtainly Kakashi-sensei. Sakura the meaning of this test is team work which you failed to grasp since you was off in your own world and as an old friend told me those who abandon the mission are trash but tho who abandon their comrades are worst than trash" she said. Sakura just looked ashamed.

"Well since these two pass you autimatically pass but think about what Natsumi said Sakura." Kakashi said

"but sensei Natsumi and Sasuke never got a bell" Sakura complained

"actually they didn't need to because whilst you was waiting for us they told us what the meaning of the test was since they were smart and did some 'research' on my past. so they autimatically passed. we were clones the whole time." Kakashi said and the Natsumi on the post turned to blood and the Sasuke on ground turned to blood causing Sakura to scream and faint and the real Natsumi and Sasuke just laughed disappearing with a handsign for shushin leaving Kakashi to take Sakura home. Kakashi thought 'Tommorow it gets harder well for Sakura atleast'


End file.
